


heartstopper

by eofiyv



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/pseuds/eofiyv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kala itu musim semi, saat Akashi Seijuurou pergi dan tidak kembali. [Midorima/Akashi untuk #EventGarisMiring]</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartstopper

**Kuroko's Basketball** © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

standard warning applied

.

.

[Midorima Shintarou Akashi Seijuurou]

entri untuk **#EventGarisMiring** oleh **Belinda Arimbi**

* * *

_Kala itu musim semi, saat Akashi Seijuurou pergi dan tidak kembali._

_Selamanya._

.

Usianya baru saja menginjak angka dua puluh, sinarnya tentu saja secerah yang kauharapkan dari seorang Akashi. Juga tiga jam sebelumnya ia memberi kecupan singkat pada Midorima di pipi—dengan senyum tipis yang jarang, membuat pemuda berkacamata itu kehilangan kata-kata selain rutukan pelan dan wajah yang memerah hingga telinga.

Akashi mendudukkan diri di kursi makan, tampan dan segar, beraroma seperti sabun miliknya serta kopi hangat. Saat menatap Midorima, netra merahnya terlihat lebih terang dibanding biasanya. Ia bilang, "Sore nanti, aku ingin lihat sakura."

Midorima, yang memang kelasnya pada hari kamis tidak seberat hari-hari lain, mengangguk setuju. Mereka sudah begitu lama tidak melakukan hal itu—terakhir kali bertahun-tahun yang lalu, bersama anak-anak mantan Generasi Keajaiban beserta tim basket masing-masing anggota, di tahun terakhir mereka bersekolah dulu. Penuh kericuhan yang membuatnya sebal meski secara keseluruhan ia cukup menikmati hari itu.

Jika berdua saja dengan Akashi, tentu ceritanya akan berbeda lagi.

"Jam lima, kalau begitu."

"Omong-omong, Shin, roti bakarnya hangus." Akashi berkata dengan tawa di matanya. "Tapi karena aku sedang baik hati dan tidak ingin membuatmu tambah menderita, jadi— _itadakimasu_."

.

Dua jam lewat lima puluh dua menit yang lalu, setelah gelas-gelas kopi diangkat dan mesin pemanggang roti dimatikan, Akashi menghilang di balik pintu flat Midorima sementara Midorima terdiam di lorong, menatap punggung Akashi yang dibalut kemeja warna marun menjauh dari pandangan, mengucapkan selamat jalan hanya di dalam hati— _semoga hari ini juga keberuntungan menyertaimu._ Akashi /nyaris/ selalu beruntung, jadi Midorima pikir tak perlu mengucapkan doa itu dengan suara.

.

Dua jam lewat tiga puluh menit yang lalu, dalam perjalanannya sendiri menuju gedung fakultas kedokteran yang sebenarnya terletak tidak jauh dari gedung fakultas bisnis dan manajemen tempat Akashi berada sekarang, pikirannya usil mengira-ngira skenario seperti apa yang akan terjadi sore nanti, saat ia dan Akashi sepakat untuk melihat-lihat sebentar bunga sakura di tepian sungai sebelum masanya habis besok atau lusa.

Musim semi memang belum akan berakhir, tapi bunga sakura tak pernah mekar terlalu lama. Ia cukup yakin tempat itu akan penuh sesak oleh kerumunan massa sore nanti; bocah-bocah kecil dengan tangis sepuluh kali ukuran badan, pemabuk mesum yang tak lagi segan meraba bokong orang-orang, perkelahian akibat terbongkarnya perselingkuhan di tengah _hanami_ —kericuhan-kericuhan konyol semacam itu. Tapi itu bukan masalah, hari ini Sagitarius sedang berada pada posisi ketiga, dan Cancer mengekor tepat di bawahnya. Keberuntungan mereka bagus. Semua hal akan berjalan lancar dan baik-baik saja, ia tahu, ia merencanakan begitu.

Meski tentu saja Midorima tidak melupakan semboyan hidupnya ini— _manusia merencanakan, tuhan yang menentukan.  
_

.

Dua jam lewat tiga belas menit yang lalu, ponselnya bergetar. Berulang-ulang. Dan pada saat akhirnya Midorima mengangkat telepon itu dengan gusar ( _ia sedang kuliah!_ ), yang didengarnya membuat dunianya serasa berhenti berputar.

.

Satu jam lewat empat puluh enam menit yang lalu, pikirannya tak bisa berhenti meneriakkan satu hal:

_bagaimana bisa?_

.

Setengah jam yang lalu:

 _ia sedang bermimpi_.

.

Midorima tidak berlari seperti orang gila atau menangis meraung-raung, langkah kakinya lambat dan berat, seolah ia tengah tenggelam dalam ombak yang tak nyata. Jantungnya berdentum kencang, membuatnya berpikir bahwa apabila orang sinting di seberang telepon sana tidak sedang melakukan lelucon busuk yang tak lucu padanya, maka Akashi saat ini hanya berupa selongsong tubuh tanpa detak yang menghidupkannya. Akashi hilang, Akashi pergi, _Akashi_ _tidak ada lagi_.

Apakah ini mimpi, tentu lebih rasional jika begitu, ia tertidur di kelas lalu bermimpi mendapat telepon dan ya, seharusnya memang seperti itu lah adanya—tetapi sekejap saja, semua detil kehidupan yang masih berputar di sekelilingnya terasa begitu nyata; keras ubin tempatnya berpijak, riuh-rendah kerumunan di sekelilingnya, cahaya putih lampu memantul di jam tangannya, getir di dadanya saat ia mencoba bernapas— _semuanya, segalanya._

"Ini bukan mimpi, Sialan," Kise mengguncang bahunya, keras. "Ini bukan mimpi!"

_Jadi ini bukan mimpi._

_Oh._

Tak sampai tiga meter darinya, kain putih menutupi sesosok tubuh yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Mereka bilang itu Akashi, dan ia dituntut untuk memercayai hal itu. Midorima harus membuktikannya sendiri, tentu. Ia mengangkat kain dengan hati-hati, hanya untuk mendapati jantungnya mencelos saat melihat wajah yang dilapisinya. Akashi. Memang Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou yang malam kemarin berbagi ranjang dengannya, ciuman singkat di pipinya, dengan senyum setengah seringai menghina roti panggang tak layak makan buatannya, mengajaknya melihat bunga sakura sore nanti bersamanya; spasi di antara waktu yang membatasi kebersamaan mereka begitu singkat, baru saja terjadi—

_Seijuurou. Seijuurou. Seijuurou._

_Sei. Sei. Sei._

— _dan kini musnah, menghilang; takkan pernah terulang lagi._

Akashi terlihat seperti tengah tertidur. Tidak terlalu pucat, tidak terlalu dingin. Hanya kehilangan detak jantung serta tarikan napasnya. Lalu bagaimana bisa. Bagaimana bisa. Bagaimana bisa. Bagaimana bisa.

_Bagaimana bisa?_

_._

_Secara medis, penyebabnya apa_ —tapi Midorima tak lagi bisa berpikir.

Ia jatuh ke lantai. Orang-orang di belakangnya berteriak. Kise, kah? Dan yang baru saja menampar pipinya, apa itu Takao? Midorima tak mengerti lagi apa yang tengah terjadi, selain bahwa ia tengah menggenggam tangan yang tak lagi memiliki denyut nadi itu. Dunia di sekelilingnya; begitu nyata hingga rasanya menyesakkan, mencabut napasnya, menghimpitnya hingga hancur.

Dan—ya, Midorima tak lagi mengerti. Seharusnya ini mimpi.

 _Seharusnya_ —

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

— _ini—_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

— _mimpi._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Ya ampun. Harimu pasti buruk sekali. Sudah kubilang, berhenti memercayai ramalan bintang."

"Diam, Sei." Midorima menggerutu. "Diam saja di sana, jangan berbicara dan jangan bergerak—tunggu, tidak, tidak. Bicaralah sesukamu. Kau mau jumpalitan di kasur ini juga boleh, mau menggunting sprei atau apa... lakukan saja sesukamu."

Akashi ingin tertawa mendengarnya, tapi juga heran luar biasa. Midorima benar-benar aneh sore ini. Setelah pulang begitu saja di pertengahan kelasnya, menolak meninggalkan tempat tidur lalu bersikeras untuk menyembunyikan wajah sembabnya di balik bantal. Menangis saat melihatnya memasuki ruangan dan terus-terusan meraba pergelangan tangan miliknya yang jelas baik-baik saja—juga perutnya. Yang mana menurut Akashi, Midorima tidak jelas apa maunya, tapi sepertinya memang sedang sangat butuh pelukan.

Jadi Akashi memeluknya. Lama.

Dan sepertinya Midorima terisak. Akashi merasa ngeri sendiri tapi saat ini tentu bukan saat yang tepat untuk menginterogasi, mungkin lain waktu saja. Selama ini, ia sering berbuat ulah yang memusingkan Midorima—jadi jika sekali-kali Midorima mengalami krisis (krisis identitas, salah satu kemungkinannya, atau bisa jadi baru saja dijahili Takao dengan keusilan yang berlebihan), tentu Akashi akan menjadi seseorang yang memberinya pelukan dan tepukan di kepala.

"Besok, besok." Sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak Midorima melihat bunga sakura hari ini, tapi apa boleh buat. Lagipula, sakura sepertinya belum akan gugur malam ini. "kita pergi _hanami_. Kalau kau mau, ajak yang lain juga."— _in case_ Midorima butuh lebih banyak pelukan, meski kemungkinannya kecil sekali. Akashi akan melakukannya di lain waktu, saat ia sedang ingin membuat Midorima sebal.

Hm. Sungguh beruntung Midorima memiliki pacar sepertinya.

"Tidak. Berdua saja. Mereka membuatku kesal." Terutama Kise, yang kehadirannya memberi efek semakin nyata di dalam mimpi itu. Akashi tidak perlu tahu soal ini, Midorima terlalu malu untuk menceritakannya—tabiat _tsundere-_ nya memang telah mendarah daging.

"Jangan-jangan, kau tadi tertidur di kelas dan bermimpi kalau aku mati?" Akashi menyimpulkan asal. "Hoo... pantas saja. Itu menjelaskan semuanya."

"Percaya diri sekali. Perkiraanmu benar-benar klise." Midorima menggerutu, antara terkejut dan tidak mendengar tebakan Akashi.

"Yah, cuma dugaan, kan. Lagipula, bukan cuma kau yang pernah bermimpi seperti itu. Kebanyakan orang pernah bermimpi soal kematian orang-orang terdekatnya—termasuk aku. Itu bukan hal yang terlalu aneh." Akashi terkekeh. "Dari sikap defensifmu, sepertinya aku benar."

Tawa Akashi terdengar sangat nista dan menyebalkan hingga Midorima mengira-ngira sendiri apa yang tengah mempermainkan otaknya saat ia menyatakan perasaan pada Akashi dulu. Walau begitu juga, Midorima tetap menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher pemuda berambut merah itu lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat, seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. _Sei, rasakan tulang-tulang besarku yang ingin meremukkanmu ini._

"Sakit, Shin. Jadi kau sebegitu menyayangiku, huh?"

"Ya, karena itu aku berusaha membuatmu gepeng seperti ikan."

"Kau yakin ingin aku benar-benar gepeng seperti ikan mati?"

"… Tidak." _Aku kan hanya menyebut ikan, bukanya ikan mati—_

Akashi menyisiri rambut Midorima dengan jemarinya, suaranya semakin meredup. "Shin, bagaimana kalau aku yang sedang berada di hadapanmu saat ini, hanya berupa ilusimu. Bahwa aku yang sebenarnya sudah tak ada lagi?"

Midorima mencubit pipi lelaki berambut merah di hadapannya hingga empunya menjerit-jerit kesakitan. Sudahkah ia bilang bahwa Akashi Seijuurou adalah sosok yang sangat, sangat menyebalkan? Beberapa kali, sepertinya.

Tapi hari ini juga Midorima menyadari satu hal yang takkan pernah dilupakannya hingga akhir nanti; bayangan akan dirinya harus melalui hari-hari tanpa kehadiran Akashi sungguh membuatnya ketakutan. Akashi telah mengubah sesuatu yang besar di dalam dirinya—prioritasnya, kelemahannya, mimpi-mimpi terburuknya, dan yah—Midorima tahu, ia takkan bisa kembali lagi.

Karena detik ini juga, pintu menuju jalan keluar dari lubang hitam Akashi terlah terkunci rapat.

.

Omong-omong, pertanyaan konyol itu bersarang juga dalam pikirannya— _bagaimana jika, semua ini hanya ilusi?_

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:
> 
> 1\. fluffy dulu untuk midoakamido pertama
> 
> 2\. super klise, ya, tapi juga terinspirasi dari beberapa kejadian-kejadian yang nggak menyenangkan. salah satunya, waktu teman dekat saya ditinggal berpulang oleh orang tercintanya. reaksi dia saat itu—bingung. saat orang-orang sibuk nelpon dan nanya-nanya, banjir ucapan duka, dia bilang dia masih merasa bingung. nggak ngerti rasanya seperti apa, atau harus bereaksi bagaimana. beberapa waktu setelah itu, baru dia merasa sedih dan kehilangan, yang nggak berhenti sampai sekarang...
> 
> yang kedua, soal mimpi di mana kita bisa ngerasain indra penciuman, pendengaran, peraba ikut berperan. dan sampai di dalam mimpi mastiin, "ini mimpi aja kan, nggak nyata?" lantaran goncangan, suhu, dan yada-yada lainnya terasa seolah nyata—mimpi yang semacam ini. terus juga mimpi di mana sadar banget kalo itu mimpi tapi susah buat bangunnya. it frustrates me sometimes.
> 
> 3\. akamido atau midoaka? well saya penganut bolak-balik :)  
> 4\. ini crosspost dari akun fanfiction.net saya


End file.
